


"we're gonna have a bit of fun instead"

by TheArtsyCanary



Category: Homestuck, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Big sister Roxy, Jack Frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyCanary/pseuds/TheArtsyCanary
Summary: “Roxy, I'm scared.”“I know John, I know.” a short clip from the movie Rise of the Guardians rewritten to match Homestuck characters.if this gets enough likes I might make it into an actual fic.





	

“Roxy, I'm scared.”

 

shitshitshitshitshit.

 

“I know John, I know.”

 

The ice underneath her friend cracked even more, and Roxy started sweating.

 

“Ya know what? Don’t be scared, we're gonna have a bit of fun instead.”

 

“I don't believe you!”

 

“Whaaaat? Why not?”

 

“You always play tricks!”

 

“Nah, I think that's more Jane's thing.” She ended the sentence with making a silly face and wiggling her hips, making John laugh.

 

“Let's play hopscotch! Just like we always do! One. Two… Three!” she said, hopping towards a long Branch lying on the ice.

 

“Okay, you're turn. One. Two…” 

 

she reached out and hooked John with the branch. 

 

“Three!” 

 

She yanked the stick, effectively throwing John to the other side of the lake and swapping places with him.

 

Okay, good. John was safe. That was an improvement. 

 

Suddenly the ice underneath Roxy cracked all the way through and she dropped down into the water.

 

“Roxy!”


End file.
